List of Mythological Species
The following is a list of animal species and races from the mythologies of various cultures. It does not contain specific members of certain races, however it does contain characters that are completely unique in the aspect of their physiology. It also contains multiple versions of various races and creatures which appear in multiple different mythologies. This list is not in any way considered complete, and correct contributions are welcome and appreciated. * Ababil (Islam) - Miraculous birds that defended certain people by dropping clay stones on attackers. * Ababinili (Native American) - Chickasaw spirit of fire. Giver of life, light, and warmth. * Acephali (Greek) - Headless humans, with a mouth and eyes on their chest. * Achiyalatopa (Native American) - A celestial monster of Zuni mythology. Possesses feathers made of flint knives. * Aeternae (Greek) - Creatures with bony saws protruding from their heads. * Aethon (Greek) - A giant eagle which ate Prometheus' liver as part of his torture. * Aetos Dios (Greek) - A giant golden eagle which serves Zeus. * Alukah (Judaism) - A Jewish hybrid of a werewolf and vampire that can fly using its long hair. When killed, it becomes a demon unless its buried with earth in its mouth. * Amala (Native American) - A giant who holds up the Earth on a spinning pole. A servant annually applies duck-oil to his muscles to relieve him, and if all the ducks in the world are hunted, he will die and the Earth will be destroyed. * Amazon (Greek) - Members of a nation of all-female humanoid warriors. * Ampelus (Greek) - A tailless leopard which inflicts women who see it with unexpected ailments. * Amphisbaena (Greek)- A serpent with a head on each end of its body. * Anthropophage (Greek)- A race of mythical cannibals. * Apotamkin (Native American) - A giant sea serpent with long red hair that dwells in the Passamaquoddy Bay and pulls people into the water to eat them, especially careless children. * Arachne (Greek) - A half-woman, half-spider. Mother of all spiders. * Arae (Greek) - Female spirits representing curses placed by the dead onto those who killed them. * Argus Panoptes (Greek) - A hundred-eyed giant. * Arimaspi (Greek) - A tribe of one-eyed men. * Arion (Greek) - An extremely fast horse which ate gold. * Áthasaia (Native American) - A class of demons in the Zuni mythos. * Auðumbla (Norse) - A primeval cow Goddess which freed Búri from the salty rime rocks. * Awakkule (Native American) - An imp that likes to play pranks and assist people. * Bakwas (Native American) - A woods spirit who eats ghost food from cockle shells and offers this to those stranded in the woods, turning them into Bakwas if they accept. * Bar Juchne (Judaism) - A massive bird with a wingspan large enough to block out the sun. * Beast of The Earth (Islam) - An unknown, presumably extremely powerful beast whose appearance will be a sign of the coming of the Last Day. * Behemoth (Christianity) - A massive monster of great power created by God which can only be bested by God. * Behemoth (Judaism) - The unconquerable beast of the land, which lives in an invisible desert. * Broxa (Judaism) - A bird that drinks goat milk and human blood. * Broxa (Portuguese Mythology) - A shapeshifter that's a witch in female form and a demon in male form. * Brunnmigi (Norse) - A fox-like being who defiles wells. * Buraq (Islam) - A winged horse-like creature with a beautiful human-like face that's said to have acted as the transport for many Islamic prophets. * Calydonian Boar (Greek) - A massive boar sent to ravage Calydon. * Catoblepas (Greek) - A buffalo-like creature that can kill with its ugly looks and toxic breath. * Centaur (Greek) - A half-human, half-horse. * Cerastes (Greek) - Horned, spineless serpents. * Cerberus (Greek) - A three-headed dog who defends the Underworld. * Cercopes (Greek) - Mischievous forest creatures resembling monkeys. * Ceryneian Hind (Greek) - An enormous deer sacred to Artemis. * Cetus (Christianity) - Great whales created by God on the fifth day. * Cetus (Greek Mythology) - Serpentine sea monsters. * Charybdis (Greek) - A massive sea monster whose inhalations cause powerful whirlpools. * Chepi (Native American) - A fairy spirit of the dead who shares knowledge with medicine people via dreams. * Chimera (Greek) - A three-headed hybrid creature comprised of a lion, snake and goat. * Chindi (Native American) - The "residue that man has been unable to bring into universal harmony," or a ghost made up of all the bad qualities of someone after their death. Lingers around their corpse and past belongings and can cause 'ghost sickness.' * Chol (Christianity/Judaism) - Possibly a Christian/Judaic equivalent to the Greek Phoenix, though likely just a mistranslation of "sand." * Clazomenae Boar (Greek) - Massive winged boar. * Colchis Bull (Greek) - A fire breathing bull automaton. * Crocotta (Greek) - A hybrid creature comprised of a stag and lion with a wide mouth and bony ridge instead of teeth which mimics the human voice and devours those that approach it. * Crocotta (Indian) - A dog-wolf monster linked to the hyena which hunts humans and dogs. * Crommyonian Sow (Greek) - A wild pig. * Cyclops (Greek) - A race of one-eyed giants. * Cynocephali (Greek/Egyptian/Chinese) - Dog-headed people. * Cyprian Centaur (Greek) - Bull-horned Centaurs native to Cyprus. * Daimon (Greek) - A sort of minor Greek deity or spirit. * Deer Women (Native American) - Spirits taking the forms of beautiful women or deer associated with fertility and love. * Dragon (Greek) - Serpent-like scaled beasts with legs and wings that often breathed fire or poison. * Dragon (Norse) - Mighty serpentine beasts with lizard-like characteristics. * Drakaina (Greek) - Half-woman, half-Dragon hybrid monsters. * Drakon (Greek) - A type of Dragon which is more serpentine and typically doesn't have wings. Can have multiple heads. * Draugr (Norse) - A type of undead or revenant. * Dryad (Greek) - A tree nymph. * Dybbuk (Judaism) - A Judaic possessing spirit, believed to be the dislocated soul of a dead person. * Dzoavits (Native American) - A demon or ogre who stole the sun and kidnapped children. * Eidolon (Greek) - A spirit image of a person; a phantom. * Eikþyrnir (Norse) - A mythical stag which stands upon Vallhalla. * Elaphoi Khrysokeroi (Greek) - Four immortal deer with golden horns who pulled Artemis' chariot. * Elioud (Judaism) - Part-angel hybrids; the children of the Nephilim. * Empusa (Greek) - A Greek demigoddess with flaming hair, one brass leg and a donkey's leg. * Empusa (Late Antiquity) - A type of spectre which seduced and preyed on men. * Erymanthian Boar (Greek) - A gigantic boar. * Estries (Judaism) - Female vampires of Jewish mythos. * Ethiopian Pegasus (Medieval Europe) - Winged, horned horses native to Ethiopia; an alicorn. * Eurynomos (Greek) - A daimon of rotting corpses in the Underworld. * Fastachee (Native American) - A dwarf who brings corn and medicine to people as gifts. * Fiery Flying Serpent (Judaism) - A flying, presumably flaming serpent. * Flying Head (Native American) - A cannibalistic spirit with a large human head, long hair. bird or bat wings and a large mouth with sharp fangs. * Flying Spaghetti Monster (Pastafarianism) - The Flying Spaghetti Monster is the God of the Pastafarian religion, taking the form of an invisible, floating meal of massive spaghetti noodles and meatballs. * Four Harts (Norse) - Four large stags which eat among the branches of Yggdrasil. * Furies (Greek) - Goddesses of vengeance. * Fylgja (Norse) - A spirit which accompanies a person in connection to their fate or fortune. * Gargareans (Greek) - A tribe of all-male people. * Gegenees (Greek) - Six-armed giants. * Geryon (Greek) - A giant of many depictions, either having three heads, one head and three body, six hands and feet + wings or six legs. * Giant Libyan Snakes (Greek) - Giant snakes said to reside in Libya. * Gigantes (Greek (Original)) - Humanoids with super strength. * Gigantes (Greek (Later Depictions)) - Much larger versions of the Gigantes that were either scale-footed, serpent-legged or serpent-haired. * God (Christianity) - The eternal being who created and preserves all beings. Is omnipotent. * God (Greek) - Deities born of the Titans who are responsible for most other mythical beings in Greek Mythology and represent various important aspects of the world and life in Greek society. * God (Islam) - Allah. The all-powerful and all-knowing ruler of the universe who created everything in existence. * God (Judaism) - The absolute one who rules over the world. Is omnipotent. * Gorgon (Greek) - Women with hair made of venomous snakes, and whose stare could turn people to stone. * Graeae (Greek) - Three sisters who share one eye and one tooth among themselves. * Griffin (Greek/Egyptian/Persian) - Half-lion, half-eagle hybrid. * Gullinbursti (Norse) - A boar with bristles in its mane that glow in the dark. * Hafgufa (Norse) - A massive sea monster that disguised itself as an island. * Haietlik (Native American) - Huge serpents with knifelike heads and tongues that shoot lightning. Used both as allies and weapons by Thunderbirds to hunt whales. * Haizum (Islam) - A spiritual, blazing pegasus gifted to Gabriel by God. * Half-elf (Norse) - The offspring of a human and an Elf. * Hamingja (Norse) - A female guardian Angel that decides a person's luck and happiness. * Harpy (Greek) - Half-bird, half-women. * Hecatonchire (Greek) - A hundred-armed giant. * Heiðrún (Norse) - A mythical goat which eats from the branches of the tree Læraðr. * Hippalectryon (Greek) - Half-horse, half-rooster hybrid. * Hippocampus (Greek) - Half-horse, half-fish hybrid. * Hippogriff (Greek/Italian) - Half-horse, half-eagle hybrid. * Hippoi Kabeirikoi (Greek) - Bronze horse automatons that pull the chariot of the Cabeiri. * Horned Serpent (Native American) - A great snakelike creature with horns found in various Native American mythologies. * Horses of Ares (Greek) - Immortal fire-breathing horses of Ares. * Houri (Islam) - Female entities that await righteous males in Islamic heaven. * Hydra (Greek)- A large Dragon-like creature with a long neck. If its head is cut off, two more grow in its place. * Hyperboreans (Greek) - A tribe of giants that lived beyond the northern winds. * Ichthyocentaurs (Greek) - Marine Centaurs with fish tails. * Ipotane (Greek) - Half-man, half-horse. Unlike Centaurs, are typically depicted as humanoids. * Jinn (Islam) - Heavenly, humanoid entities that are superior to humans. * Jörmungandr (Norse) - The world serpent, which is so large it surrounds the entire Earth and grasps its own tail. When it lets go of its tail, Ragnarok shall begin. * Karkinos (Greek) - A giant crab. * Keledones (Greek) - Singing maiden automatons made of gold. * Keres (Greek) - Female spirits of violent death. * Kobalos (Greek) - Trickster sprites that follow Dionysus. * Kourai Khryseai (Greek) - Maiden automatons made of gold that attend Hephaestus. * Laelaps (Greek) - A female dog destined to always catch its prey. * Laestrygonians (Greek) - A tribe of man-eating giants. * Lamia (Greek (Original)) - A woman who was transformed into a child-eating monster by Hera. Had the lower body of a snake. * Lamia (Greek (Later Depicitons)) - A vampiric female demon who seduced and preyed on men. * Lamian Centaur (Greek) - Ox-horned Centaurs which defended Dionysus. * Landvættir (Norse) - Spirits of the land that promote the flourishing of the area they represent. * Leviathan (Christianity) - A massive aquatic monster of great power created by God which can only be bested by God. * Leviathan (Judaism) - The unconquerable beast of the sea, which lives in the abyss. * Lilin (Judaism) - A general term for various night spirits. * Lilin (Mesopotamian) - Hostile night spirits that attack men. * Lindworm (Norse) - A dragon-like serpent with two arms near the front of its body. * Lion-Headed Giants (Greek) - Giants with lion's heads. * Lotophages (Greek) - A tribe of people who ate only narcotic lotuses and lived in peaceful apathy. * Lyngbakr (Norse) - A sea monster similar to the Hafgufa which poses as an island to trap its prey. * Machlye (Greek) - A hermaphroditic race who were male on one half of the body and female on the other. * Manticore (Persian) - A red lion with a human head and three rows of teeth. * Mares of Diomedes (Greek) - Four man-eating horses of Diomedes. * Marmennill (Norse) - Mermen with the ability to prophesy the future. * Mazzikin (Judaism) - Invisible demons of Jewish mythos. * Merpeople (Chinese/Norse) - Half-human, half fish. * Minotaur (Greek) - Half-human, half-bull. * Monopodes (Greek) - A tribe of one-legged Libyans who used their massive single foot for shade. * Mormo (Greek) - A female spirit which eats children. * Myrmeke (Greek) - Large ants ranging from the size of a dog to a bear which guarded a hill rich with gold. * Myrmidon (Greek) - Ants which transformed into humans. * Nemean Lion (Greek) - A giant lion whose skin is impervious to weapons. * Odontotyrannos (Greek) - A black horse-headed beast with three horns which is larger than an elephant. * Onocentaur (Greek/Medieval Europe) - Half-human, half-donkey. * Ornithes Areioi (Greek) - Birds with feather-darts that protected an Amazon shrine. * Orthrus (Greek) - A two-headed dog, and Cerberus' brother. * Ouroboros (Egyptian/Greek) - A serpent which infinitely sustains itself by eating its own tail. Represents infinity. * Panes (Greek) - A tribe of half-human, half-goat nature spirits. * Panotti (Greek) - A tribe of men with gigantic ears the length of their entire body. * Panti' (Native American) - A beast with exceptional teeth, which it will trade for baby teeth. * Pegasus (Greek) - A pure-white, winged horse capable of flight. * Phoenix (Greek) - A large flaming bird. Only one could live at a time, but when it died it would rise from its own ashes reborn. * Piasa Bird (Native American) - A dragon of Native American mythology. * Pygmy (Greek) - A race of one and a half foot tall Africans who rode on goatback into battle against migrating cranes. * Rahab (Egyptian) - A massive sea monster which dwells in the abyss, and is comparable to the Leviathan. * Rain Bird (Native American) - A mythological bird that creates rain and gives life. * Rainbow Crow (Native American) - A beautiful rainbow-colored bird that made the journey to the Great Sky Spirit to obtain fire. The fire turned his plumage black, creating the crows we know today. * Ratatoskr (Norse) - A squirrel that lives on Yggrdasil as a messenger between the eagle atop the tree and the serpent Níðhöggr. * Re'em (Judaism/Christianity) - A type of Unicorn or ox. * Rūḥ (Islam) - An Islamic spirit; a person's soul. * Satyr (Greek) - Half-human, half-goat. * Scylla (Greek) - A many headed, tentacled sea monster. * Scythian Horned Donkeys (Greek) - Donkeys from Scythia with horns that held water from the River Styx. * Scythian Dracanae (Greek) - Half-woman, half-snakes with two tails. * Shamir (Islam) - A worm that could cut through iron or diamond. * Shedim (Judaism) - Foreign gods of Jewish religion. * Siren (Greek) - A bird-like woman whose song could lure in and hypnotize sailors. * Sisiutl (Native American)- A two-headed serpent of death and prosperity. * Skolopendra (Greek) - A giant sea monster the size of a Greek trireme with a crayfish's tail and oar-like legs. * Skookum (Native American) - A variety of giant similar to Bigfoot. * Spartae (Greek) - Malevolent undead beings born from violence. * Strix (Greek/Medieval Europe) - Birds of ill omen which ate human flesh. * Stymphalian Birds - Man-eating birds with bronze beaks and metal feathers. * Talos (Greek) - A giant humanoid automaton. * Tannin (Arabic/Judaism) - A sea monster, and symbol of chaos and evil. * Tarasque (French) - A fearsome Dragon-like hybrid monster tamed by St. Martha. * Taraxippus (Greek) - A ghost that frightens horses. * Teumessian Fox (Greek) - A giant fox destined to never be hunted down. * Three-Bodied Daimon (Greek) - A winged monster with three human bodies with serpent tails. * Thunderbird (Native American) - Powerful mythological birds that throw lightning and create thunder by flapping their wings. * Turtle Island (Native American) - A turtle upon which all of Earth's land was built. * Typhon (Greek) - A monster with coiled snakes instead of limbs. * Unicorns (IVC/Greek/European) - Horses with horns protruding from their foreheads. * Werewolf (Medieval Europe) - Humans with the ability to turn into wolves, or that were forcefully turned into wolves by the Gods. * Winged Centaur (Greek) - Centaurs with wings, capable of flight. * Ziz (Judaism) - A massive bird, and the unconquerable beast of the air, said to have such a large wingspan that it could block out the sun. Category:Mythology Category:Entity Category:List